


登对

by Lily_Enne



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Enne/pseuds/Lily_Enne
Summary: 民国风四角恋他爱他爱他爱他爱他永勋→麻美→润东→小天→永勋
Relationships: HaLo - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	登对

郑永勋时隔两个月又回到了梨园，这次却是以贵客的身份。

  
他原是这间梨园的台柱子，身段好，嗓子脆得像黄鹂鸟儿，那时来看他的人络绎不绝，当家的恨不得将他掌心宠，样样都要顺他心意。

  
半年前，小城换了位新的高官，是位带着书卷气的少帅，高瘦又年轻，一副好皮囊总叫人觉得像个教书先生。金少帅爱听戏，时不时就往梨园跑，一来二回的也就结识了郑永勋，少帅同他品茶聊戏，后来也常请他去府内唱。那日戏刚唱完，少帅忽然抱住他，说要娶他做小。郑永勋连忙推脱，倒不是嫌弃做小，只是他心中早有牵挂，园里的小徒弟一成叫他难忘。他总忆起那一回搭戏，一成炙热的手掌无意间拂过自己的手背，他惊地一颤，心怦怦跳个不停。郑永勋羞的脸通红，心中暗暗责骂自己，一成还是个孩子，自己却起了欲念。

  
可金熙天毕竟是位高权重的少帅，哪怕他看起来一副温文尔雅的模样。少帅想要的郑永勋也许拒绝得了，梨园的当家却不敢这么做。

  
郑永勋不情愿回想起那一夜，他不知道为什么迷迷糊糊就上了金熙天的床榻，把对方当做一成，跟他交颈缠绵。金熙天在那晚撕破了平和的假面，他用力地冲撞着，直到郑永勋承受不住昏死过去。

  
再醒来，瓜熟蒂落，水到渠成，郑永勋被迫做了少帅府的姨太太。

  
金熙天对他其实是很好的，少帅府没有主母，郑永勋虽然是妾享受的却是夫人的待遇，甚至有时候院里的小丫头会大胆地喊他少帅夫人，金熙天听见也不恼，微微笑着。他要什么金熙天都给，只不给他回梨园。

  
“哟！少帅跟姨太太来了，贵客贵客，快安排楼上雅间！”

  
郑永勋随金熙天跨进二楼的雅间里，方才上楼时他听宾客们闲聊，得知今日这场戏是新台柱子的第一回演出。怪不得如此隆重，原来是起了新秀，郑永勋扯出一抹苦笑。世间总是只见新人笑不见旧人哭，堪堪过去半年，梨园再不是他的主场，没人记得这位曾经名动一时的青衣。

  
郑永勋陷在柔软的沙发里，金熙天揽着他细如杨柳的腰，两人共饮着一杯红酒，外人看来俨然是一对亲昵地恩爱夫妻。郑永勋清楚金熙天听戏专心的很，根本没闲心品酒调笑，他在候着新台柱的登场，前面几折热场的戏都是小徒弟们唱，金熙天无意听这些满是瑕疵的词句。可他在意，他一边应付着金熙天一边细细听着，一成若是有登台的机会，估算着也就在这里了，他盼着能再听见一成的声音，哪怕只有一两句。  
戏唱了三折，台下忽然热闹起来，新台柱就要上场了，人人都盼着一赏这位美人的风采。

  
郑永勋却无意再听了，他的心凉了下来，此番不好容易前来怕是遇不上心心念念之人了。

  
“锁深闺每日里蛾眉蹙损，鸣不高飞不远枉字莺莺……”

  
京胡一响，咿咿呀呀的声音传过来，头一曲就是西厢记。金熙天搁下酒杯，目不转睛地望着舞台。

  
“兰闺深寂寞，无计度芳春。料得高吟者，应怜长叹人……”

  
台上崔莺莺蹙起蛾眉，一张粉面俏生生，娇滴滴的，好一副小家碧玉的模样。水袖一甩，腰肢微晃，缓步轻移，婷婷袅袅，如檐上的飞燕，似出水的芙蓉。郑永勋忆起自己初登场那回，果然是一代胜似一代，这位青衣比起自己当年确实有过之无不及。

  
“此人是谁？唱腔身段皆是上等，我竟完全没有印象，真是不应该。”

  
“少帅许是忘了，我扮崔莺莺时身边扮小丫头红娘的便是台上这位，唤作润东，没想到才半年多已经当上台柱子了。”

  
“永勋吃醋了？”

  
“不敢。”郑永勋心中确实莫名升起一股酸涩，这令他感到奇异，他自认为不爱金熙天，至多只是一点零星的好感。

  
“永勋，我喜欢你吃醋的样子。”

  
金熙天把郑永勋抱到腿上，往他耳朵里吹气。耳朵是他的敏感点，金熙天只是在他耳旁轻语，耳尖都会立刻红起来。

  
热气顺着耳朵吹进胸口，郑永勋觉得浑身都舒畅起来。他唾弃这个自己，一边爱着年少的一成，一边又舍不得丢下金熙天对自己的好，果然是下九流出身，皮囊华贵了，内里却低贱的很。

  
转眼间，一曲尽了，角儿换了一身衣裳，又唱起来下一出。

  
“自从我，随大王东征西站，受风霜与劳碌，年复年年……”

  
“霸王别姬？班子从前不唱这折的，许是新学的戏吧。”郑永勋对惊讶的金熙天解释着。

  
可谁来唱霸王呢？从前班子只唱牡丹亭，西厢记这类情情爱爱，鲜少有武生的角色。今日是台柱登场的大日子，却唱一出新戏，也不知道那当家的是从哪儿寻了个靠谱的角儿，郑永勋在心里暗暗思忖。

  
“……纵英勇怎提防十面埋藏，传将令休出兵各归营帐……”

  
霸王一亮嗓，气势铿锵有力，倒是比虞姬先得了满堂喝彩。

  
郑永勋紧紧掐着自己的大腿，他怕一个不小心自己就会兴奋的哭出来，那霸王的声音他太熟悉了，正是一成。

  
他瞧着那个半大的毛头小子有板有眼地唱着，一字一句都颇有名家的风范，那一把好嗓子，那舞枪的身段动作，注定往后是个名角儿。

  
郑永勋从没像这般迫切的渴望，他渴望能重回梨园，重新站在这个不大的台子上，同一成演一回虞姬与霸王。

  
“劝君王饮酒听虞歌，解君愁舞婆娑……”

  
金润东舞起一双鸳鸯剑，衣裙翻飞，剑光闪烁，他妩媚的眼时而望向霸王，时而遥遥地望着金熙天的方向。

  
“好！”台下又是一阵喝彩，比先前的更响亮了，就连挑剔的金熙天也忍不住起身为虞姬拍手叫好。

  
郑永勋不在乎这些，这些他都有过，赞美也好，喜爱也好他听得太多了，他不贪于这些。可他在意一成，他看见一成认真地盯着台上闪闪发光的虞姬，在一成澄澈眼里他瞧见了情爱二字。少年人正是慕艾的年纪，胸中腹中不知藏了多少旖旎心事，可百般旖旎都与他郑永勋无关。

  
一成是霸王，他却不能是虞姬。

  
“怎么了？”金熙天捏了捏他出了汗的掌心，担忧地问道。

  
郑永勋忽然想起面前人尊贵的身份，也许可以求求他，也许他能让自己和一成唱一折戏。

  
“熙天”他故意亲昵地唤他，“我听多了技痒，可否允我下去唱上一段？”

  
金熙天松开了握着他的手，撑着脑袋眯起眼睛打量起郑永勋来，郑永勋被那种眼神看得心里发毛，他生怕被他看破心中那点不可告人的秘密。

  
“自然是允的，永勋想要的，我什么时候不给了。”说着金熙天就唤来班主。

  
郑永勋听闻立刻松了口气，他的雀跃抑制不住的露在两颊上的酒窝里，揉了揉因为久坐而发酸的膝盖，起身就要去后台化妆。

  
“班主，下面几折是什么戏？”

  
“回姨太太，是牡丹亭和怜香伴，都是您熟稔的曲儿，您瞧……”班主的眼神在郑永勋和金熙天中间荡了一圈，还是看向了金熙天，“唱哪儿一出呢？”

  
若是想同一成多对些戏，自是该选牡丹亭的，可郑永勋不敢开口直言，他明白在这家小小的屋子里，谁才是真正有话语权的主人。

  
“方才听了武生，也该换换口味，女孩子们的莺歌燕语正好，如此……便同那新角儿唱一折怜香伴吧。”

  
“熙天……少帅不是……不是从前最爱听我唱杜丽娘？怎地……”

  
“姨太太如今这般尊贵身份，怎好再唱杜丽娘，同一介书生梦里云雨呢。”班主谄媚的笑着。

  
“您请吧。”

  
郑永勋一步步缓缓迈出去，他曾经轻盈的脚步如今却好似有千斤万斤之重，他听到金熙天在他背后开口学起怜香伴的唱段来，咿咿呀呀的声调像带着倒刺的枷锁，牢牢的捆住他。

  
“如今我已嫁与范郎，你若也嫁范郎，你我只分姐妹，不分大小……你若肯依从，莫说不敢做小，就让你做大，我也情愿……”

  
“便是这等说，也要踌躇……”金润东一副欲说还休的娇羞模样，水葱似的手指绞着巾帕，眼睛不住地往二楼的雅间里头瞧。

  
“好！”

  
没由来的，金熙天突然叫了一声好。台下的看客纷纷不解，台上的金润东却红了脸，把头低得更深了。

  
郑永勋感觉到自己的嘴角在抽搐，他的笑意已经快要控制不住了，他想要不顾颜面的放声大笑，笑面前这个掩饰不住喜悦的小青衣，更是笑自己。

  
金润东轻而易举地得到的一成的倾慕是他求之不得的，而他视若寻常的少帅的宠爱却又是金润东殷殷渴求的。

  
“洞房幽敞，鸳鸯锦褥芙蓉被，水波纹簟销金帐，左玉软，右温香，中情畅。”

  
金熙天在后台轻轻拭去郑永勋眼角一滴悬而未决的泪，替他解下身上层层叠叠的戏服。

  
“永勋可是以为我挑怜香伴是想收了那小青衣，生气了？”

  
“我错了，再不敢打趣你了。”金熙天吻上郑永勋薄薄的唇瓣。

  
一墙之隔，稚嫩的少年手忙脚乱的安慰着哭的梨花带雨的美人，想尽办法地哄他笑。美人气恼地推了一把少年，又被少年揽进宽厚的胸膛里，轻抚着脊背顺气。

  
这些，郑永勋都看不到了。

  
恨台上卿卿，或台下我我，不是我跟你。

END


End file.
